Uma noite quente, um DVD e Jensen Ackles
by CassBoy
Summary: Para aquela noite, os planos de Misha eram apenas assistir um DVD, e tentar driblar o calor daquela noite anormalmente quente em Vancouver. Mas o moreno mal podia imaginar que a temperatura iria subir mais, muito mais...


**Disclaimer:** Misha e Jensen obviamente não me pertencem. Apenas me apropriei de suas vidas para dar vazão às minhas idéias loucas (^^). Não lucro nada com essa história, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:** Slash Jensha. Contém cenas de sexo explícito entre dois homens. Se não estiver de acordo, pode fechar a janela agora.

**Beta:** AnarcoGirl (luv ya!)

**Sinopse:** Era uma noite anormalmente quente em Vancouver. E Misha mal imaginava que a temperatura iria subir mais, muito mais...

**J & M**

_Uma noite quente, um DVD... e Jensen Ackles_

Estava realmente muito quente naquela noite de fim de verão. No flat que ocupava durante as gravações da nova temporada de Supernatural, Misha Collins se preparava para assistir a um filme, enquanto esperava a comida japonesa que havia pedido. Estar de volta ao trabalho era muito bom, embora ele estivesse longe de Victoria, sua esposa, há um bom tempo, pois a agenda dela estivera muito cheia antes das gravações, e agora era praticamente impossível os dois se verem.

- Ossos do ofício... – murmurou para si mesmo, quando pensava sobre isso.

De algum lugar na sala, seu celular tocou. O toque ia ficando cada vez mais alto, enquanto o moreno de olhos azuis procurava entre as almofadas. Acho que ia perder a ligação, mas finalmente conseguiu encontrar o aparelho, meio enfiado no estofado do sofá.

- Alô! – atendeu, sem olhar o número.

- Oi, Mish... – disse a voz de Jensen Ackles, seu amigo e colega de trabalho.

- Jensen! – surpreendeu-se Misha, a voz do amigo parecia triste. – Está tudo bem?

- Ah, Misha, eu... er, eu posso passar aí no seu flat? – perguntou Jensen, a voz receosa. – É que Danneel e eu brigamos, mais uma vez. Foi a terceira só essa semana... eu queria, ah, conversar com você sobre isso. Sabe, você já é casado há um tempão, e sua relação com a Vicky parecer ser muito boa.

- Ah, tudo bem, Jen... – respondeu Misha. – Eu não tinha nada planejado pra hoje mesmo...

- Valeu, Mish. – agradeceu o outro. – Estarei aí em alguns minutos.

- Certo. – disse Misha, desligando o telefone.

Sentou-se no sofá e ficou pensando no colega. De certa forma, sentiu-se feliz por ele o haver procurado para ajudá-lo com seus problemas no casamento. Misha se dava bem com todos seus colegas, mas com Jensen era um pouco diferente. No começo sentira-se até um pouco desconfortável, porque ele e Jared eram bem unidos, e quando ele chegara, Jensen voltara sua atenção para ele também. Mas aos poucos Jared também aproximou-se, e os três tinham uma amizade muito forte. Mas Jensen... ele tinha algo especial, que Misha não saberia dizer bem o que era.

A campainha soou, interrompendo seus pensamentos. O moreno deu um salto e foi até a porta.

- Jen! – exclamou. – Você veio rápido mesmo...

- Oi, Mish. – disse Jensen, a voz pesada. – Er... eu estava mais ou menos perto... – acrescentou, seus olhos verdes correndo do rosto do amigo para seu peito.

Misha seguiu o olhar do loiro e sentiu o rosto queimar imediatamente. Estava tão quente aquela noite que ele esquecera-se de que vestia apenas um short verde-água.

- Ah, Jensen, eu... sinto muito, receber você assim. – disse, envergonhado. – Você sabe, está muito quente hoje... e...

- Tudo bem, Mish. – Jensen disse, sorrindo um pouco, os lábios rosados deixando entrever os dentes muito brancos.

- Certo, certo. Vamos, entre. – disse o moreno, ainda muito vermelho.

- Eu espero não estar sendo incômodo. – disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos louro-escuros.

- De maneira alguma! – disse Misha, indo na direção do sofá. – Fique a vontade! – ele indicou que o amigo se sentasse – Ah, eu estava esperando comida japonesa, você quer?

- Ah, sim, comida japonesa é bom. – disse Jensen, se sentando.

- Certo, - disse Misha, pegando o telefone e o número do restaurante – ah, se você não se importar de pedir... eu vou, ah, vestir uma camisa.

- Sem problemas! – disse Jensen, discando os números.

Enquanto o loiro fazia o seu pedido, Misha foi até o quarto, pegou a primeira camiseta da gaveta, branca, sem estampas, e vestiu. Ainda estava embaraçado por ter recebido o amigo sem camisa... mas uma pequena parte de sua mente registrara um brilho diferente no olhar do amigo ao reparar em sua seminudez. Misha balançou a cabeça, para recuperar o foco. Jensen estava ali porque precisava conversar com alguém e ele estaria pronto para ouvi-lo. Voltou à sala e encontrou o loiro examinando o filme que ele pretendia assistir, um filme brasileiro que um colega havia indicado, muito polêmico, aparentemente.

- Então... – disse, sentando-se na poltrona que ficava ao lado do sofá. – O que aconteceu, Jen?

- Ah, foi horrível, Mish. – disse o loiro, deixando o DVD de lado. – Sabe, Daneell é muito difícil... só essa semana é a terceira vez que brigamos. Estou meio perdido, sabe? E como eu disse, você e Vicky parecem ter uma relação muito sólida. Pensei que você poderia me ajudar...

- No que estiver ao meu alcance... – respondeu o moreno, solícito.

Depois que se serviram de bebidas, Jensen contou ao amigo a discussão que tivera com a esposa, coisa boba, mas agravada pelo fato de que eles estavam meio ocupados com a agenda, ele filmando Supernatural, ela com compromissos de divulgação e outras coisas.

- Estou um pouco assustado, sabe? – concluiu o loiro, a voz triste. – Se estamos casados há tão pouco tempo e já está assim...

- Calma, Jen. – disse Misha, tomando um gole da cerveja. – Essa com certeza não será a última briga que vocês terão... isso acontece. Vicky e eu já brigamos zilhões de vezes. É tudo uma questão de dialogar, de tentar entender o outro. E de dar tempo, deixar a poeira abaixar, às vezes. Mas, se quer um conselho... elas _sempre _estão com a razão.

Jensen riu da brincadeira do amigo. Parecia Sentir-se um pouco mais tranqüilo agora, um certo alívio na expressão. Muito embora, nos olhos verdes, parecesse haver alguma outra coisa, que Misha ainda não conseguira identificar.

- À razão delas! – o loiro brincou, levantando sua garrafa. Misha acompanhou-o, rindo alto, como sempre fazia.

A campanhia tocou.

- Finalmente! – disse Misha, se levantando. – Estou morto de fome! – acrescentou, fazendo uma careta. – E é culpa sua, porque eles atrasaram meu pedido pra entregar o seu junto.

- Foi mal! – respondeu Jensen, fazendo um gesto de quem se desculpa.

- _Bon apetit! _– disse Misha, sorridente, colocando as embalagens na mesa de centro.

- Mish, é comida japonesa, não francesa! – observou Jensen, rindo.

- Que seja, - disse o moreno, já abrindo a sua embalagem – o que importa é comer!

Era impossível ficar sério perto de Misha. Seu bom humor era contagiante. Os amigos comeram juntos, conversando sobre os novos episódios da série e coisas do dia-a-dia. Os dois nem perceberam que as horas iam passando rapidamente. Até que Jensen olhou em seu relógio.

- Puxa, já é tão tarde? – disse.

- É mesmo. – disse Misha, vendo que as horas tinham mesmo passado rápido.

Jensen fez menção de levantar-se. Cambaleou um pouco e desabou no sofá.

- Caramba... que cerveja é essa, Mish? – perguntou, o rosto afogueado. – Eu nem bebi tanto e já estou assim...

Misha ergueu as sobrancelhas. De fato... eles tinham bebido quase a mesma quantidade, mas ele não estava tonto ainda. Talvez o amigo estivesse cansado, ou afetado pelo estresse da briga.

- É a idade, Jen! – brincou.

- Droga, agora vou ter que chamar um táxi... – lamentou o loiro.

- Er... porque você não fica aqui essa noite? – perguntou Misha. – O quarto de hóspedes não é lá grande coisa, mas dá pra curar sua bebedeira...

O loiro pareceu relutar um pouco. Mas por fim fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem. – concordou. - Ei, que tal nós vermos o filme que você iria assistir? – perguntou, apontando o box sobre a mesa.

A reação de Misha foi engraçada. O moreno quase engasgou e ficou muito vermelho.

- Ah... _este_ filme? – perguntou, tomando um gole de cerveja para aliviar a tosse.

- É. – confirmou Jensen. – A propósito, eu nem sei qual é. Não tem o título na capa.

- É que ainda não saiu em DVD, nem foi lançado por aqui. – explicou Misha. – Meu amigo conseguiu uma cópia e me mandou. Mas... você quer mesmo ver este? É que, pelo que eu ouvi, ele é um tanto polêmico, um desses filmes "cabeça"... Podemos ver algum outro, um de ação, quem sabe?

Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas... Deveria estar curioso, agora sobre o filme, com aquela desculpa tão esfarrapada que Misha dera...

- Não! – disse, dando um pulo e alcançando o aparelho de DVD. – Vamos ver esse mesmo, quer você queira ou não! – acrescentou, colocando o disco na bandeja e apertando o play.

- Ok... – disse Misha, reticente. – Mas se você não gostar, não diga que eu não tentei.

- Se não gostar, eu te encho de porrada! – brincou Jensen, mas o amigo não riu. – Ok, então... – ele disse, ficando em silêncio e prestando atenção na tela.

A qualidade da imagem não estava muito boa, pois como Misha dissera, o filme era uma cópia "pirata". Jensen ainda não estava entendendo o porquê seu amigo ficara tão apreensivo por causa do filme. Parecia ser uma história interessante.

- _Do... começo... ao... fim... _– ele tentou pronunciar o título, em português. – Então esse é o nome... – falou baixinho, olhando para Misha. O moreno não desgrudava os olhos azuis da tela e parecia um pouco desconfortável ali.

E de fato estava. Misha sabia qual era a história do filme – dois irmãos que viviam uma história de amor – e não tinha muita certeza sobre como o amigo reagiria. Jensen não parecia ser do tipo homofóbico e lidava até bem com as interpretações homoeróticas de Supernatural, mas nunca se sabe... Além do mais, aquele tipo de filme é do que se assiste sozinho ou, pelo menos, com alguém realmente íntimo.

A medida que a história se desenrolava, ficava mais clara a relação entre os dois irmãos. Misha, evitando a todo custo olhar para Jensen, estava encantado pela delicadeza como o diretor tratava o assunto. Ao mesmo tempo, parecia que a temperatura tinha subido uns cem graus na sala... "_É só apreensão, porque o Jensen está aqui", _ele disse a si mesmo.

- Ei... – disse Jensen, de repente, cutucando o moreno – Parece uma daquelas histórias que aquelas fãs loucas escrevem sobre Dean e Sam!

Misha tentou rir do comentário do amigo, mas só o que conseguiu foi uma imitação de sorriso, e algo parecido com uma tosse.

- Ah... hum! – ele pigarreou, olhando para os pés do amigo. – Eu vou ao banheiro.

- Quer pausar o filme? – perguntou Jensen, pegando o controle.

- Não... não precisa! – apressou-se o moreno a dizer, o que fez o loiro arquear as sobrancelhas.

Odiando a si mesmo por estar sendo tão ridículo, Misha quase correu até o banheiro, a primeira porta a esquerda no pequeno corredor que levava à cozinha. Depois de lavar o rosto e passar um pouco de água fria no pescoço, ele respirou fundo e disse a si mesmo, no espelho:

- Não seja idiota! É só um filme, Jensen é um sujeito maduro e... – ele hesitou, porque um outro pensamento passou por sua cabeça – e é só isso! – ele concluiu, lutando contra aquela idéia estúpida.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça mais uma vez, depois de secar as mãos e abriu a porta. Perdeu o fôlego quando deu de cara com Jensen no corredor estreito. Talvez fosse o calor, mas o moreno sentiu as pernas bambearem um pouco... o perfume do loiro invadiu suas narinas, enevoando seus pensamentos. Os olhos verdes e brilhantes perfuravam os seus como duas lanças, enquanto ele sentia o rosto afoguear-se.

- Você está bem, Mish? – chamou a voz grave de Jensen, parecendo vir de muito longe.

- Bem... – Misha engoliu em seco – Eu estou, estou bem. Só tive uma... ah, vertigem.

- Acho que você _também_ bebeu demais. – disse Jensen, dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

Misha sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por ele, arrepiando cada pelo do seu corpo. Porque diabos Jensen ainda estava ali, tão próximo dele que ele podia contar as sardas no seu rosto? E porque ele, Misha, tinha que estar tão excitado?

- Foi... só uma vertigem. – ele disse, mal encontrando forças pra pronunciar as palavras. – O... calor. Muito forte.

- Sei! – Jensen disse, irônico, e passou por Misha, para voltar à sala.

Misha precisou segurar-se na maçaneta para não cair, quando sentiu o loiro deslizar o braço pelo seu peito ao passar. O moreno não teve coragem de ir atrás dele, imaginando se ele tinha percebido o seu estado de excitação. _"Droga, porque não coloquei uma calça?"_. Aquela bermuda era indiscreta demais. Entrou no banheiro novamente e tentou se acalmar.

Aquilo era muita loucura! Não que ele já não tivesse sentido atração por outros homens antes... Mas ele não era exatamente gay. E nunca antes tinha olhado com desejo para Jensen, a despeito das tais "fanfics" sobre aquilo. Talvez fosse o fato de estar longe de Victoria há tanto tempo... E tinha Victoria, também... seu relacionamento era muito aberto, mas aquele era o tipo de coisa que eles costumavam conversar antes de realmente fazer alguma coisa. Não era certo sair por aí ficando com outras pessoas sem que entrassem em acordo.

- Acalme-se, Misha! – ele disse, novamente para si mesmo, no espelho. – Você não é um adolescente que não consegue se controlar, Jensen é seu amigo, você só está um pouco bêbado.

Aqueles argumentos deviam ser convincentes... mas seu corpo parecia pensar o contrário. Seu short ainda estava feito uma barraca de camping.

- Droga! – xingou baixinho.

Tentando disfarçar o volume na bermuda da melhor maneira possível ele voltou à sala, afinal ele não poderia ficar no banheiro para sempre. Jensen estava quase deitado no sofá maior, tomando uma cerveja. Na tela, a cena mostrava a primeira transa dos dois irmãos.

- Ótimo! – sussurrou Misha para si – era exatamente o que eu precisava...

Jensen virou a cabeça, e liberou espaço para o amigo.

- Ah, obrigado, Jen, - disse o moreno, se encolhendo um pouco – eu vou, eh, sentar na poltrona... está, ah, muito quente.

- Ok. – disse o loiro, voltando a deitar-se.

O olhar de Misha correu involuntariamente pelo torso bem definido do amigo, marcado pela camiseta apertada que ele estava usando. Ele se mexeu, desconfortável, na poltrona. Será que o ambiente poderia ficar mais quente? Devia haver algum problema no aquecimento da casa, só podia... Sua camisa estava um pouco molhada de suor, assim como a de Jen, ele tinha reparado. _"Porra, para de olhar pra ele!"_, Misha repreendeu-se, mas não estava dando muito certo.

- Você se importa se eu tirar a camisa, Mish? – perguntou Jensen de repente. – Você tem razão, está quente pra caralho!

O moreno estava prestes a ter um colapso. Ele tentando não ceder à tentação de devorar o amigo com os olhos e ele se oferecia em sacrifício. Demorou uns dois segundos antes que ele voltasse a si para responder, numa voz frouxa:

- Não... tudo bem.

- Obrigado! – respondeu o loiro, animado, arrancando a camiseta.

Aquilo era demais para Misha. Um gole atrás do outro, ele bebia cerveja, na esperança de que o álcool o fizesse ficar com sono. Mas parecia que só o excitava mais. Ele já nem sabia mais que rumo o filme tinha tomado... A única coisa que sua mente enxergava era o corpo suado de Jensen Ackles deitado naquele sofá.

O tempo é uma coisa engraçada: às vezes passa muito devagar, outras rápido demais. E ainda outras é rápido e lento ao mesmo tempo. Para Misha, tinha sido assim. Fora uma eternidade angustiante olhar Jensen seminu no seu sofá, mas o filme acabou rápido demais. _"E agora?"_, pensou Misha, olhando para a tv, onde os créditos do filme subiam, mas sem realmente ver. _"Eu vou ter que levantar, de barraca armada, e como vou me explicar? Bem, eu posso dizer que estava pensando em Victoria e..." _

O moreno interrompeu seus pensamentos acelerados ao perceber que, quando a música do filme parou de tocar, estava muito silencioso. Jensen deveria estar comentando alguma coisa. Olhando para o lado, Misha viu que o loiro estava dormindo. Seu coração acelerou um pouquinho. A respiração lenta e pesada do outro era o oposto da sua, rápida e irregular. Talvez ele pudesse se aproximar, só um pouquinho... Devagar, ele se esgueirou até o sofá, ficando de joelhos para olhá-lo mais de perto.

Perdendo o juízo, a sanidade... era assim que Misha se sentia. Mas a visão de Jensen assim, tão vulnerável, tão desprotegido, e ao mesmo tempo tão sexy e atraente, era realmente enlouquecedora. O moreno simplesmente não conseguia entender como tinha ficado naquele estado em tão pouco tempo. Admirou a linha dos olhos tão expressiva, o nariz bem feito, com aquelas sardas tão bonitinhas, e a boca... ah, a boca! Tão tentadora quanto a maçã do Éden... sem perceber, ele se aproximava cada vez mais dela, sentindo o hálito doce, mas meio misturado ao cheiro da cerveja, excitante...

- Mish...– Jensen começou a dizer, acordando de repente.

Assustado, o moreno levantou-se tão rápido que sua cabeça rodou... mal tocara os lábios tão tentadores, mas fora o suficiente para saber o quanto eram deliciosos.

- Jen... Jensen, eu sinto muito, sinto muito! – disse, as palavras mal articuladas por causa do nó que se dera em seu estômago. Tinha se virado na direção da porta e não conseguia olhar para trás. Céus, o que seria agora? Arruinara sua amizade, o clima do seu ambiente de trabalho, talvez até sua imagem, se Jensen resolvesse falar alguma coisa...

Ele já tinha levado a mão à maçaneta, para sair do apartamento e só voltar quando o amigo (ou ex-amigo?) tivesse ido embora. Mas seu movimento foi interrompido quando foi virado bruscamente para trás. Esperou pelo soco, mas foram aqueles lábios quentes e macios que o atingiram. Não conseguia acreditar que Jensen o estava beijando... e que beijo! Mais quente que qualquer calor que já havia sentido, urgente, dominador...

Mal ouviu o baque surdo de suas costas batendo na porta, porque o único som entrava em seus ouvidos eram seus próprios gemidos quando a boca do loiro desceu por seu pescoço, mordendo, chupando, lambendo, eriçando de novo todos os pelos do seu corpo. Desceu as mãos por aqueles ombros fortes, puxando-o mais para junto de si... queria sentir aqueles músculos, aquele calor, aquele suor. Sentiu o chão sumir debaixo dos pés quando Jensen, descendo mão por sua perna, levantou-a, prendendo-a na sua cintura.

- Jensen... – ele sussurrou, e adorou o som da sua voz dizendo aquele nome com tanto prazer.

O loiro apenas emitia aqueles gemidos arrebatadores, naquela voz rouca que derreteria o pólo norte, enquanto enfiava a mão pelo short do moreno, apertando aquela bundinha tão firme. Misha puxou o rosto de Jensen até o seu, exigindo que ele lhe tirasse o ar com mais um beijo, o que o loirinho não negou... Naquele momento, aqueles lábios, aquela língua que invadia sua boca era do que Misha precisava para sobreviver.

Mas o moreno queria mais. Reunindo o pouco de força que ainda restava em seu corpo, virou o corpo de Jensen e bateu-o contra a porta. O sorriso safado que recebeu em resposta foi inebriante. No entanto, não era comparado com o sabor daquele corpo, que ele lambia, mordiscava... era uma viagem ao centro da galáxia, enquanto ele descia por aqueles músculos esculpidos como se fossem uma estátua de um deus grego. Os gemidos do loiro eram música. Misha já estava de joelhos quando chegou até a calça jeans, que o separava do seu desejo... olhou naqueles olhos verdes cheios de fogo, antes de desabotoar o jeans com os dentes e puxar a calça por aquelas pernas esculturais.

- Mish... – sussurrou Jensen, engolindo em seco. – Você está prestes a cruzar uma linha da qual não tem retorno...

Mas o alerta não era necessário. Aquela situação toda havia varrido qualquer juízo da cabeça do moreno, e não havia nada que o parasse. Ele apenas sorriu, enquanto puxava, também com os dentes, a cueca branca – ligeiramente molhada.

- Ah, Mish! – quase gritou Jensen, quando sentiu o calor daquela boca deslizando pela sua glande.

Fazia tempo que Misha não fazia aquilo, mas era como andar de bicicleta. Subia e descia devagar, da glande até a base, embora perdesse o ar quando fazia isso. Jensen segurou-o pelos cabelos negros, acelerando o movimento, enquanto espasmos de prazer percorriam seu corpo. As mãos do moreno percorriam as coxas, as nádegas, o abdômen daquele homem que lhe tirara de si, tocando cada reentrância, gravando cada detalhe.

O moreno riu quando sentiu Jensen puxá-lo pelos cabelos, fazendo-o se arrastar até o sofá, onde foi jogado com força. As mãos do loiro arrancaram sua camisa e seu short tão rápido que ele se assustou quando sentiu aqueles dedos ágeis correndo do seu peito até seu pênis ainda dentro da cueca.

- Vamos ver o que o _anjinho_ guarda aqui dentro... – disse Jensen, a voz cheia de malícia, enquanto puxava a cueca, descobrindo o pênis moreno claro, a cabeça avermelhada muito molhada.

Misha gemeu alto quando o loiro apertou com vontade o seu pênis, fazendo movimentos vagarosos. Fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pro aquele prazer indescritível, sentindo como se milhões de explosões ocorressem em cada célula do seu corpo ao mesmo tempo. Ele não fazia idéia do que provocara nele aquela luxúria e aquele desejo animalesco, mas sabia que queria, precisava do prazer que Jensen Ackles estava lhe oferecendo. Enrolou seus dedos nos cabelos cor de trigo do seu amante enquanto ele molhava seu peito, seus mamilos extremamente sensíveis, sua barriga com aquela saliva fervente... pensou que perderia a consciência quando aqueles lábios carnudos tocaram sua glande, primeiro suaves, delicados, deslizando devagar até engolir todo o pênis – para em seguida sugarem vorazes e lascivos.

- Jen... sen! – o moreno gritou, puxando o loiro para cima, quando sentiu que estava prestes a explodir em gozo... ainda não era a hora. Mergulhou novamente naquele oceano de chamas que eram os beijos de Ackles, deliciado com o toque e o peso do corpo do homem por cima do seu.

- Sabe... – sussurrou Jensen em seu ouvido, o que fez Misha se encolher com o arrepio – Esse sofá está muito pequeno...

O moreno sorriu malicioso e, levantando-se, puxou o loiro pela mão. Chegar até o quarto nunca fora uma aventura tão deliciosa... cada passo entremeado com beijos, o gesso frio de cada parede chocando-se com o calor do seu corpo em brasas, enquanto Jensen o prensava nelas, para mordê-lo dolorosa e prazerosamente. Não importavam os objetos jogados no chão, os móveis fora do lugar... tudo mais estava em segundo plano.

Na cama, loiro e moreno se misturaram em um meia-nove extasiante, Jensen lambendo Misha devagar, da cabeça até as bolas, enquanto este engolia o membro rosado com vontade. As mãos de Jensen apertavam com força a bunda de Misha, um dedo brincalhão subindo e descendo pelo cóccix... Ambos sabiam que estavam chegando ao seu limite e ansiavam por cruzá-lo.

Foi Jensen que tomou a iniciativa, ao virar-se e colocar Misha de bruços. O moreno podia sentir o coração do outro batendo, tão frenético quanto seu. Os dois corpos encaixaram-se um no outro como se fossem moldados para esse fim. Jensen subia e descia as mãos por Misha, que tremia de excitação ao sentir o pênis de seu amante roçando em suas coxas. Estava com medo, nunca tinha sido passivo, mas ao mesmo tempo agoniado para ter aquela experiência.

Um arrepio correu a espinha de Misha quando Jensen, levantando-se um pouco, preparou-se para a penetração. A primeira coisa que sentiu foi dor. Mas era uma dor diferente de tudo o que havia experimentado. Jen parou, esperando que o moreno indicasse que podia continuar.

- Oh, Jen... – sussurrou Misha, acostumando-se aquele misto de dor e prazer.

Foi o que o loiro precisava. Lentamente ele penetrou Misha, até que estivesse completamente mergulhado naquele prazer que há muito tempo não sentia... deitou-se sobre o moreno, sentindo sua respiração forte, o calor de seu corpo incendiando-o. Perdeu o fôlego quando o moreno virou o rosto de repente, procurando seus lábios com ansiedade. Mal podia acreditar que era capaz de sentir tanto prazer.

- Mish... – sussurrou, entre os beijos. – Você... é demais!

- E eu posso ser muito mais... – respondeu Misha, malicioso.

Foi como atirar uma fagulha em um campo seco. Jensen, dominado pelo tesão, começou a estocar firmemente, arrancando gemidos altos de Misha. O moreno, por sua vez, não saberia descrever em palavras o que sentia... a dor aos poucos cedia a um prazer que ele jamais havia sentido e não imaginava ser possível. Levando uma das mãos aos cabelos do seu loiro, seu homem naquele momento, puxou-os com força, o que fez com que ele aumentasse o ritmo e a força dos movimentos.

- Porra, Jensen! – gritou Misha, incapaz de conter o êxtase. – Que delícia!

Sem diminuir o ritmo, o loiro cravou os dentes no pescoço do outro, mordendo e chupando, fazendo-o gritar coisas desconexas. Depois, virou-se de lado, puxando o corpo do moreno. Achou aquela posição muito excitante, porque conseguia ver o rosto de Misha. E o que via era que ele estava sentindo tanto prazer quanto ele próprio.

Passaram-se dias, horas, séculos, Misha não saberia dizer. A única coisa de que tinha consciência era de estar sendo possuído por Jensen Ackles de todas as maneiras possíveis, em todas as intensidades imagináveis... E a cada segundo ele sentia uma nova sensação, um novo arrepio, um novo prazer. Morreria feliz, se morresse naquele momento.

Quando Jensen ergueu suas pernas, colocando-as sobre os ombros e o penetrou novamente, com vigor, o moreno gritou... estava chegando ao seu limite. O loiro também, pois aumentava a força das estocadas, seus gemidos cada vez mais altos e animalescos.

- Jen...sen!

- Misha!

Loiro e moreno explodiram e atingiram o clímax ao mesmo tempo... Misha sentiu o pulsar de Jensen dentro de si, enquanto o outro sentia o esperma quente do moreno em seu peito, antes de desabar por cima dele, num beijo intenso. Um zilhão de volts corriam pelos dois corpos, molhados de suor, colados um ao outro. O ar quente parecia não ser suficiente para recuperar o fôlego, mas não era importante... tinham os lábios um do outro.

Misha, perdido naquele estado de sonho, não viu quando perdeu de vez a consciência e entrou em um mundo de sonhos preenchido pela presença de Jensen Ackles. A única coisa que sentia, mesmo dormindo, era o calor daqueles braços o envolvendo.

**J & M**

A luz clara que invadia o quarto fez os olhos de Misha arderem quando os abriu. Ele tentou erguer-se da cama, mas alguma coisa pesada por cima dele o impedia. Aos poucos o mundo foi entrando em foco, enquanto seus olhos se adaptavam à luz e seu cérebro despertava. Foi quando ele percebeu. A coisa pesada era um braço, e o que ele achou que fosse seu travesseiro era... o peito de Jensen.

Como um raio, todas as memórias da noite anterior estalaram na sua mente, tão intensas e confusas que o moreno arfou, sentindo seu coração disparar. O filme que pretendia ver, Jensen chegando, a cerveja, a comida japonesa... e depois... bem, depois vinham cenas que ele não tinha certeza se eram realidade ou sonho. No entanto, cada fibra de seu corpo, dolorido em algumas partes, afirmava que tinham sido a mais pura e deliciosa realidade.

Os olhos azuis expressavam a confusão que se passava na cabeça de Misha. Ele queria levantar-se, sair correndo, ao mesmo tempo em que preferia voltar a dormir e continuar achando que era um sonho. Perdido, seu corpo não conseguia fazer nem um nem outro. De repente, Jensen suspirou e se mexeu. Uma nova onda de adrenalina fez o coração de Misha acelerar os batimentos novamente, enquanto ele percebia que o loiro abria os olhos.

- Hmmmm... bom dia, flor do dia... – murmurou Jensen, bocejando.

Misha não respondeu, confuso e extremamente embaraçado. Mas não foi capaz de resistir quando o amigo o puxou para um beijo. Como poderia não se entregar àqueles lábios tão enlouquecedores, tão capazes de varrer sua sanidade, como tinham feito na última noite?

- Jensen... – ele murmurou. Queria dizer alguma coisa que expressasse como se sentia, mas o loiro não dava chance, não desgrudava de seus lábios, a língua ágil entrando em sua boca, a saliva entorpecendo-o como um veneno.

- Relaxa, meu anjinho... – disse, deitando-se por cima do moreno.

Misha sabia que não podia reagir. Por mais que estivesse confuso com aquilo, com aquele sentimento estranho que sentia brotar no seu peito, simplesmente não havia como não deixar que Jensen fizesse o que quisesse. Outra vez ele sentiria aqueles dentes marcando sua pele, aquelas dedos ágeis fazendo cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo entrar em curto-circuito, e, finalmente, aquele homem o possuindo. E ele desejava isso. Ansiava aquilo mais do que qualquer coisa naquele momento. Seus olhos azuis encontraram-se com os verdes, estes lascívia pura, aqueles implorando pelo prazer que Jensen era capaz de dar... Acabou vencido pelo desejo.

**J & M**

- Jensen... nós precisamos conversar.

A voz de Misha soou fraca. O clima continuava quente, embora a brisa da manhã estivesse agradável em sua pele nua. Estava novamente abraçado a Jensen, sentindo o coração do loiro bater, num ritmo bem mais lento do que estivera não muito tempo antes.

- Estou falando sério. – disse, um pouco mais alto, porque o outro continuava de olhos fechados, um sorriso no rosto.

- O quê? – Jensen respondeu, displicente.

Aquilo irritou Misha. Como ele podia estar tão calmo, tão... feliz, depois daquela noite, daquela manhã?

- Qual é, Jensen? – disse, apoiando-se no ombro para poder olhar diretamente para o loiro. – Vamos fingir que não aconteceu nada?

- Claro que não. – respondeu Jensen, olhando o moreno seriamente. – Foi... incrível! Como eu poderia fingir que não aconteceu?

Misha o encarou, incrédulo e mais irritado.

- Mish, - Jensen apressou-se em dizer, ao ver o olhar de raiva do outro - eu sei, foi loucura, mas... diz que não foi demais!

- Foi, Jensen. – admitiu Collins, sentindo o rosto corar. – Mas, você e eu somos casados – tudo bem que Vicky e eu temos um relacionamento aberto, mas não funciona bem assim... Além do mais, somos... amigos.

Os dois homens engoliram em seco e se encararam por um segundo, antes de Jensen dizer:

- Eu sei. Mas... Mish, eu... eu preciso confessar uma coisa.

Misha ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem desviar os olhos do loiro, que baixara um pouco a cabeça.

- É que... porra, Mish, já tem um tempo que eu estou afim de você!

O moreno não conseguiu articular as palavras, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

- É isso mesmo! – disse Jensen, ainda sem olhar para o outro. – Não me peça para explicar. Mas é isso. Desde que voltamos a gravar, eu tenho... sentido atração por você. Eu sei, tem a Danneel, - ele disse rápido, pois Misha abrira a boca para falar alguma coisa – mas eu não posso negar. Você sabe, você provou. Você também queria.

Era informação demais para Misha. Sentiu a cabeça girar um pouco. Então, uma idéia se formou em sua mente.

- Jensen, - ele chamou – por acaso... ontem, você não veio aqui à toa, não é?

- Não. – admitiu o loiro. – Não teve briga nenhuma. É que eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você. E então... essa ideia louca passou pela minha cabeça e eu inventei a mentira para vir até aqui. Eu também fingi que estava muito tonto para ir embora... Quando você foi vestir a camisa, eu vi qual filme estava naquele box, e conhecia a história. Por isso quis tanto que o víssemos. Mas você parecia tão nervoso que eu estava quase desistindo de tudo... Então, quando você foi ao banheiro eu fingi que tinha ido até a cozinha, mas eu queria ir atrás de você. Foi quando eu vi que você estava tão excitado quanto eu.

- Por isso você tirou a camisa... e fingiu que dormia? – perguntou Misha, deduzindo os fatos.

Jensen balançou a cabeça afirmando. Misha suspirou, tentando absorver tudo aquilo. Sentia-se tonto, confuso.

- Acho que é melhor eu ir. – disse Jensen, levantando-se da cama.

O moreno acompanhou-o enquanto ele andava devagar, para a porta entreaberta do quarto, o olhar correndo de cima a baixo nas linhas do corpo perfeito. Droga, que loucura era aquela? Porque seu coração batia tão rápido e uma parte dele implorava para que não o deixasse ir?

- Jen, espera! – ele finalmente disse, quando o loiro já passava pela porta. – Isso é totalmente insano, mas eu não quero que você vá!

Atravessou o quarto em um segundo, e de novo as duas bocas estavam unidas em um beijo molhado e quente, os dois corpos um contra o outro, eletrificando-se. Na cabeça de Misha, tudo girava. Ele sabia que Jensen Ackles tinha feito mais do que deixá-lo louco por seu corpo... seu coração dizia isso. Mas ele não se importava. Jensen e ele resolveriam aquilo. De algum jeito, em algum momento. Mas não naquele. Naquele instante, ele só queria perder-se no calor daquele homem.

**Fim**

**Nota da Beta:** Cara, já não me basta o calor que tem feito aqui... Você precisava aparecer com essa fic tão absurdamente quente. Vou precisar de um banho de duas horas para me acalmar, ouviu? Adorei, claro. Jen todo safadinho, cheio de segundas (e terceiras) intenções. Misha todo "inocente", mas doido pra pular no colo do amigo (e quem pode culpá-lo? Estamos falando de Jensen Ackles, afinal). Tem a Vicky no meio da coisa toda, mas tenho certeza de que ela irá compreender. Se um cara como o Jen quisesse dar uns pegas no meu marido, apenas perguntaria: "posso ficar olhando?" e beberia litros de água gelada, para apagar o fogo... kkk

**Nota do Autor: **Então, gostou? Não gostou? Deixa review e me conta! É só clicar no botãozinho aí embaixo ^^


End file.
